Kanto
Kanto 'is a region in the Pokémon World, and the place where Danny's Journey takes place. The current champion of the region is Red. ''Note: The information of understanding towns and routes are only based on Danny's Journey, for more information on these places, go to Bulbapedia. '''Towns in the Region 'Pallet Town' In the Pokémon World, Danny lives in Pallet Town, just as his parents, and his best friend Richard. Both Danny and Richard received their starter Pokémon, Charmander and Squirtle, in this place. The town is mostly known because it is the home to the famous Professor Oak. The place debuted in Into the Pokémon World. 'Viridian City' Danny and Richard passed through this city in The Problem with Abra, where Danny fought against Eric. This is also the place where Danny's Abra learned the TM move Psychic. 'Pewter City' Danny and Richard arrived in Pewter City in Voluntary does pay off!. Danny had his gym battle against the local gym leader Brock, and won. Danny also captured his Bellsprout right before his gym battle. Cerulean City Danny and Richard arrived in Cerulean City in Battling in Waterworld. In this chapter, Danny had his gym battle against Misty, but lost. In the next chapter, he captured the Pidgey he befriended on Route 3. In the rematch Danny beat Misty. In The Poisoning of a Grounded Mind, Danny and Richard met Janine on the Nugget Bridge. Greyville Town Danny, Richard and Janine went into Greyville Town to save the inhabitants from the New Team Rocket. Vermillion City Danny, Richard and Janine arrived in Vermillion City in Shocking Find in Vermillion. Danny battled against the local gym leader Lt. Surge in Showdown in Vermillion City. Richard received Voltorb in the same episode. Celadon City Danny, Richard and Janine arrived in Celadon City in All For the Sake of Krabby. During their time here, the Celadon City Takeover takes place, during which the NTR is defeated with help of the team. Due to the gym being destroyed, Danny battles Erika outside of the city and wins. 'Routes in the Region' 'Route 1' Danny and Richard travelled through Route 1 in Pokéball, Go!. Danny captured his Weedle on this route. The two boys also met Marcel, and Danny had his first battle with his rival, and won, giving him Marcel's Abra, and making Weedle evolve into Kakuna . 'Route 2' 'Viridian Forest' Danny and Richard travelled through Viridian Forest in Gaining new Experiences. Danny's Kakuna evolved into Beedrill in this forest while protecting his trainer from a group of wild Beedrill. Later on, Richard captured his Sandshrew. 'Route 3' Danny and Richard travelled on Route 3 between Continue with Pikachu until One for all and all for One. Danny captured his Krabby on an improvised beach on this route. The water race on this beach was won by Danny. Route 3 in Danny's Journey is quite bigger than it is in the games and other animé, this is why several chapters take place on this route. Route 4 Danny battled against a youngster on Route 4. Route 24 Danny and Richard meet Janine on Route 24, as well as battling the Grounded Trainers. Route 25 Danny and Richard meet Bill on Route 25. Danny is turned into a Charmander and almost drowns. Route 5/6 While not clear which of these two routes it is, Danny, Richard and Janine stayed on a Growlithe ranch on one of these two routes and Danny captured his Grimer here. Due to some unknown reason, they didn't pass through Saffron City. Route 6/8 On the way to Celadon, Danny, Richard and Janine travelled over Route 6 & Route 8. On one of these two routes, they fell into a big cave made by Digletts and Dugtrio. They were also attacked by a NTR admin. Route 16 After the Celadon City Takeover, the group travelled over Route 16 on the way to Fuchsia City. Here they met Martin and took a look in his Fun House. Route 17 On this route, a fighting dojo was build by Kiyo. The group also got caught in a big snowstorm. Other landmarks in the region Mt. Moon Danny and Richard enter Mt. Moon in A Spark in the Darkness, after they got stuck in the main entrance, coming from Pewter City, together with Raider. Danny and Richard later travelled through Mt. Moon and met a Zubat which couldn't fly.